


Mayor Scar's Right Hand Man

by t34m_zit



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, M/M, catboy!scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t34m_zit/pseuds/t34m_zit
Summary: After becoming mayor celebrate by sharing the diamond throne and a few secrets.
Relationships: John | BdoubleO100/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Mayor Scar's Right Hand Man

Scar’s ears ticked nervously up and down as he stood waiting for Grian to start. He was hyper aware of everyone around him, Mumbo stood to his right, he looked ridiculous but didn’t seem nervous. Past him was False who was standing next to her polling station, she seemed quite confident really and Scar couldn’t blame her. Just yesterday she had saved him from three zombies that definitely shouldn’t have been there, and he almost voted for her. He couldn’t quite see Stress but from the friendly chatter she could hear from her and Iskall she was doing fine as well. 

He started to rub the palm of his hand with his thumb, why was he the only one nervous? How was everyone else so confident? He shook his head as he heard Grian speak up, “Okay guys! We have a lot of hermits here and a lot of votes to get through so let's get this started!” He said he seemed very happy, it eased his nerves just a little. “Now starting with dog catcher,” he opened the shulker box and thumbed through the papers, “Joe, Joe Hills, Joe, J- Wait? Who voted Daffy Duck?” 

Scar heard Cleo snicker, which made him giggle then everyone else joined in, he and probably many others could tell the mischievous zombie was behind it. That helped lighten his anxiety, laughing always made him feel better but what really got him was seeing Bdubs across the way. He was snickering with a large smile across his face that made Scar’s heart melt. If Bdubs could be calm and collected during this then so could he.

Eventually everyone calmed down once again and Grian rushed through the rest of the dog catcher votes, knowing Joe was going to win. Joe gave a small celebratory speech, saying that while he ‘wasn’t connected’ to the sudden appearances of many dogs that he’d get them wrangled up within the next two weeks. Honestly Scar was glad to hear that, while they were quite behaved Jellie has picked a fight with a few of them and he wants that to stop before she gets hurt. 

The applause for Joe died down and Scar smiled, it was already going well! He had no idea why he was so nervous before, hell, he should make a joke to help keep the air light! He thought that was a great idea, until he said the joke that is. “Did I miss the Thanos, uhm, cosplay contest earlier or is it just…” He trailed off as he heard a couple of chuckles, it wasn't anything much sadly.

He was about to just play it off when Bdubs approached him, “Scar. Scar, that’s not a good idea. Don’t make fun of them, kay?” he said, with a soft pat on the shoulder. He stayed there for a second before walking back to the polling station, holding the orange concrete powder. Scar felt his stomach drop, did it sound like he was genuinely making fun of him? Oh no no no, he didn’t mean it that way. But he couldn’t say anything about it. Grian had already changed the subject.

“Alright, let’s go! Ready next to your polling candidate.” He said as he pulled out the papers. Scar knew he should go stand next to Bdubs, since he was the candidate and all, but he felt like if he lost he could just fly away. Avoid talking to Bdubs about it at all and ignore it, so that he didn’t have to see someone he adored be disappointed in him. He tried to not get lost in his anxiety, he had to listen, this was important, and he was winning. Just barely. He could hear Grian speak again, he couldn’t really make it out, was that Stress? Then False, then Scar, then Scar again. He snapped out of his thoughts to give a few ‘whoop’s.

He could see Bdubs looking at him, he seemed so happy, content even, as he heard Scar’s name get called. He heard another for Stress and another for False and three more for himself before he felt brave enough to walk over to Bdubs. While Bdubs placed the three pieces of orange concrete Scar bapped his legs with his tail, he wanted to hold his hand and smile but he was anxious. 

He bit his lip, he didn’t want to bring attention to himself but he did want a gesture from Bdubs, to calm him down at least. “I’m shakin’. I’m nervous!” he said quietly as he pressed at his hand, while he wanted Bdubs to hear it, he didn’t want everyone to hear. Bdubs gave him a soft smile in return, he gently squeezed his forearm as Grian called out another two for False and Stress. The moment didn’t last long though, before they both knew it Bdubds was placing six more pieces for Scar.

Scar’s thoughts were drowned out by the fireworks that shot up from the top of the polling station. Everyone was cheering, excited for Scar’s win, while he was in shock. He won? Like actually won, going to be the mayor of the shopping district, won? He could not process it. His cheeks warmed up as he crumpled to the ground, burying his face in his hands, was he gonna be a good mayor? He didn’t even know. He knew he had plans but will he be able to execute them? Doubt boiled in his stomach.

“Wait! Come on! It’s ok Scar!” He could just barely hear Bdubs over the chaos of the other hermits.

Scar just shook his head, “I don’t know… I don’t know if I’m gonna be a good mayor!” His voice was soft and full of worry, he didn’t want to disappoint the hermits. Especially not Bdubs. “I didn’t know I’d actually win! What the heck!” he continued, chuckling through his words. 

Softly Bdubs crouched down to the ground and grabbed Scar’s hands, pulling them from his face, “It’s ok Scar. I promise. You’re going to be an amazing mayor. You have wonderful ideas and me by your side. You can do this.” He said his voice was just loud enough for Scar to hear him over the chatter of the other hermits. Bdubs rubbed small circles into his hands with his thumbs as he pulled him up, off the ground. Scar went up with him reluctantly, a nervous smile spreading across his face as he looked around at the hermits.

The few minutes went by in a blur to Scar, he had done it and while he was scared he was also so unapologetically happy. The move from the polling area to the town hall was dramatic, including a whole bit of Scar licking the diamonds. Which wasn’t really a bit, but he’d never tell anyone. Scar shared the Diamond Throne with Bdubs, letting him sit next to him in the large seat, since he helped him get here it was as much of a win for him as it was for Scar. 

It was going wonderfully till Cub gave him a look, one Scar was all too familiar with, it was full of mischief. “Speech! Speech! Speech!” He started, Grian joined in with a similar look on his face.

Scar turned dark red as he rubbed the back of his head, thinking, “Uh, hi? I’m the mayor. Uhm…I’m gonna make the… Shopping district really great looking… “ He said quietly, “Ok, I’m done with my speech, thank you.” He buried his face into Bdubs shoulder, his ears pressing against his head, “I’m embarrassed, everyone’s staring at me.” Bdubs let out a quiet awe while everyone chuckled. 

Slowly everything died down as people started to leave until it was just Scar and Bdubs sitting on the large throne. Their legs entangled as Scar told some dumb joke and Bdubs laughed, it was truely a sight to behold. Bdubs laugh and smile always brought butterflies to Scar’s stomach, he could have kissed him right then, told him his feelings, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to risk Bdubs not feeling the same and plunging them into a scandal already. So he just watched.

Once Bdubs finally calmed down he wrapped an arm around Scar’s shoulder, causing him to bend down slightly. His smile was huge as he touched their foreheads, “We did it Scar! We actually did it…” His eyes were closed and his voice was hushed but full of joy, “I love you so much, I’m so proud of you.” He continued, Scar stared at him.

His head was spinning, did he just say he loved him? Was this real? Is he dreaming? Bdubs hadn’t realized what he said yet or the look Scar was giving him. He wanted to kiss him so badly, he shouldn’t but he wanted to, his lips looked so soft, inviting almost. Scar brought himself out of his thoughts and struggled to speak, all he could get out was a whisper of a “Yeah…” before he leaned into Bdubs lips, placing a soft chaste kiss on them. “I love you too…”

This time Bdubs was speechless. He opened his eyes and looked at Scar confused, seemingly replaying the last minute in his head again before finally realizing what he had said. “I…Acci- But? You… Didn’t- I mean, you- Uh, me?” He said, words were not forming for him, he couldn’t believe what he had done or Scar’s response.

Scar chuckled, “Yes Bdubs. I love you, I’ve loved you for months but I didn’t want to put what we worked so hard on in jeopardy.” He grabbed one of Bdubs’ hands, holding it in his own.

“I, I love you too.” Bdubs said, he started laughing, “Funny enough, I had thought the same thing!” He looked at Scar before connecting their lips again. It was a sweet kiss and as soon as he pulled away he started to place kisses all over his face. Scar giggled, leaning into the affection. They were both so happy, for the other to return their feelings and maybe, just maybe, Scar becoming mayor had a play into it.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched Scar's pov of the mayoral vote so many times for this fic im not going to lie to you im pretty sure i can write nervous Scar dialog in my sleep now   
> anyways! i hope you liked it! :D


End file.
